ISD Tyrant
Tyrant is an ''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer of the Imperial Navy. She is known for her reputation as the most battle-hardened Star Destroyer in the Imperial fleet, having been engaged in more battles and skirmishes than any other ship of the fleet. Once assigned to Darth Vader's Death Squadron, it has been commanded by the capable Captain Lennox, with Lieutenant Cabbel serving as executive officer. During the Battle of Hoth, Tyrant attempted to intercept the first Rebel transports to flee from Hoth, but was disabled by several shots from the Rebel's planetary ion cannon. Although temporarily disabled, Tyrant would be fully operational in time to assist in the pursuit of the Millennium Falcon through the asteroid field. It suffered light damage due to asteroid impacts, but would gain the reputation as to having none of its fighter craft destroyed in the pursuit. Its most famous squadron, by far, was Shadow Squadron, led by then Lieutenant Commander Danik Kreldin. The TIE fighters of Shadow Squadron swept the asteroid field in search of the Millennium Falcon, but would come up with nothing. Tyrant would go on to serve with Death Squadron for the next year, participating in events such as the destruction of Xizor's skyhook and the infamous Battle of Bajic. Tyrant fought with the rest of Death Squadron at the Battle of Endor, where she took light damage before retreating with the rest of the Imperial fleet after the destruction of the Death Star. Lennox, however, known for his steadfast loyalty and dedication, and his hatred of the political maneuvering common in Imperial officers, refused to cave in to the rampant warlordism that took hold of the Empire after the death of the Emperor. So when the Imperial Ruling Council recalled the Imperial fleet to Imperial Center amidst the ongoing Post-Endor Imperial power struggle, Lennox and Tyrant answered the call. She and her crew would fight with distinction at the Battle of Coruscant, taking down two cruisers single-handedly during the thick of the fighting. Her most famous moment came when members of the Ruling Council, including Grand Vizier Sate Pestage, found themselves trapped in the Imperial Palace, besieged by Alliance artillery, infantry, and fighter craft. Tyrant dispatched Shadow Squadron to escort a CompForce detachment led by Trent Ceska to rescue the Ruling Council members. Fighting through an intense bombardment and fighter screen, the Imperial rescuers managed to extract the Imperial councilmen and have them escorted safely to Tyrant. The Star Destroyer then exited the system through hyperspace. Tyrant limped along the Tarkin Corridor, leaking fuel, until she arrived at O'paal and docked with OS Guardian for immediate repairs. The Ruling Council members then commandeered Tyrant and ordered her to Dreven, where the Interim Ruling Council was established. Tyrant would later fight alongside the Emperor's Pride Fleet during the Second Battle of Coruscant, but the Fleet's failure to defeat the fledging New Republic doomed the Empire's hope of extinguishing this gathering challenge, and spelled the dissolution of the Fleet. Lennox, never one to back down, managed to save his warship from certain destruction over Coruscant and returned safely to Dreven. For the next several years, Tyrant would participate in several operations against the New Republic and Imperial warlord forces, including the titanic Battle of Etti IV. The rise of Bacharan Valak, however, and his coronation in 8 ABY, turned around the dwindling morale of Tyrant's crew. Tyrant was recalled to Selene under orders of Warlord Jarl Rellik and underwent significant modifications and overhauls at the Kuat Drive Yards-Sienar Fleet Systems space station. The crew received much needed R&R, and upon completion of the upgrades to Tyrant, she was deployed under Rellik's command and participated in the Caspian Annexation Campaign. Lennox's keen tactical mind kept Tyrant from receiving any serious damage, despite going toe-to-toe with the Caspian Navy's best warships at the time, and was credited with destroying both [[CMS Warder|CMS Warder]] and [[CMS Provost|CMS Provost]] at the onset of hostilities. Later, it incurred moderate damage during the climatic endgame three months later. Afterwards, Tyrant was kept at the frontlines during the Valak Campaign of 9 ABY, until the Third Battle of Coruscant, where, after receiving significant damage from the New Republic's famed Home One, was forced to pull back to Selene for major repairs. Lennox was also seriously wounded in the battle, and there were talks of scrapping the old warship. Danik Kreldin and other notables from Tyrant were transferred, and the end seemed near for Tyrant. However, Lennox recovered, and with some backing from other high-ranking Imperial officials, Tyrant was saved from the scrap yards. She was, however, redeployed to the Outer Rim, relegated to patrolling trade routes and stamping out smugglers' rings in newly conquered Imperial territory. Lennox continued to refuse promotion, in order to retain command over Tyrant. Tyrant was finally recalled from the Outer Rim during the Imperial Civil War, where she assisted in the Third Battle of Athaniss and the climatic Battle of Novar III. Afterwards, Lennox had a discussion with Danik Kreldin, now in the admiralty, to prevent Tyrant from being forced back to the Outer Rim. Still holding a bond with the old warship, Kreldin agreed and pressured High Command to keep Tyrant in the front lines. They agreed. Tyrant became an icon of the Imperial Navy, and the Republic made many attempts to destroy or render the vessel inoperable. All attempts failed. However, Lennox was nearing retirement age, but for better or for worse, the War of the Throne erupted and Lennox and the crew of Tyrant were quick to oppose the White Coats, keeping Lennox in command. Throughout 12 ABY, Tyrant would avoid the forces of Lorn Rhys and the New Republic, jumping from friendly port to friendly port, keeping the war going. Lennox was unable to link his support to the Neo-Imperial Movement, as it was destroyed on Etti IV before Lennox could make an attempt. When all hope seemed lost, a portion of the crew attempted a mutiny against Lennox. It was put down, however, and soon after the Civil War ended with the overthrow of Malus and the rise of Darth Malign. With the war over, Tyrant and the rest of the Loyalists returned to the Empire to rebuild and continue the Galactic Civil War. Tyrant received further repairs and upgrades at Selene and was deployed to the Imperial Fifth Fleet, where she remains today. Lennox is still in command, using his friendship with Grand Admiral Kreldin to maintain his position and hold back retirement. Tyrant played a small role in the Imperial Blitzkrieg, primarily focusing on subjugating the Mid Rim in the southern quadrant. When time came for the final push against Republic-held Coruscant, Kreldin ordered Tyrant recalled and placed in Task Force Hammer. Tyrant was put in defensive formation around the [[SSD Malevolence|HIMS Malevolence]] during the invasion of Coruscant, where she was forced to defend the Imperial flagship against a heavy Republic assault aimed at destroying the dreadnought and wiping out Imperial command during the battle. Tyrant was responsible for the destruction of one ''Republic'' Star Destroyer and two frigates before the end of the battle. When word reached Lennox of the death of Kreldin during the fighting, it was said that he ordered the entire crew to stand down and take a moment of silence in memory of the Grand Admiral who had once served aboard Tyrant. Battles *Battle of Turkana *Battle of Jabiim *Battle of Doniphon *Battle of Kestos Minor *Battle of Picutorion *Battle of Spuma *Battle of Telos IV *Battle of Kalaan *Second Battle of Ord Biniir *Battle of Massassi Temple *Battle of Solem *Second Battle of Jabiim *Battle of Hoth *Invasion of Bespin *Battle of Fondor *Battle of Prince Xizor's Skyhook *Battle of Kothlis *Second Battle of Bajic *Battle of Endor * Battle of Coruscant * Battle of Bandomeer * Second Battle of Coruscant * Second Battle of Kessel * Battle of Sluis Van * Battle of Etti IV * Battle of Tatooine * Third Battle of Sullust * Battle of Pride-1 * Second Battle of Pride-1 * Caspian Annexation Campaign * Fourth Battle of Tatooine * Second Battle of Bespin * Battle of Gastus IV * Third Battle of Pride-1 * Battle of Mon Calamari * Second Battle of Sluis Van * Third Battle of Coruscant * Third Battle of Athaniss * Battle of Novar III * Fourth Battle of Coruscant * Battle of Bothawui * Battle of Selene * Battle of O'paal * Battle of the Gate of Thrawn * Sixth Battle of Coruscant Tyrant